Naruto, A Phonix's Blessing
by Blackfire Pheonix of the Leaf
Summary: The Kyuubi was succesfully sealed... along with something else, but it couldnt have been done without the help of the Uzumakis. This is a twist on Naruto with more influence from the Uzumakis. Some people will be OOC. Mainly NaruXHina, maybe a small harem.


AN: So this is going to be my first fanfic, I would appreciate any constructive criticism that you give me. Hope you enjoy, I'll try my best. Dattebayo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

It was a dark day for the people of Konoha, a feeling of dread hanging in the air. The shinobi were outside the city walls ready to protect their homeland to the best of their ability from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They had known about the demon fox's approach for three days now due to their allies from Uzu warning them of its arrival. About 50 people from Uzu were sent to Konoha three days ago to warn of the beast heading their way and to help defend their sister village. They were to help with the sealing of the beast into a newborn child when the time came, for they knew there was no way for them to kill this demon, even with their combined might and prowess.

Lined up to fight, even though many knew it would lead to their death, the shinobi stood strong and hoped to stall the beast long enough for their Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, to arrive. The ground shook with every step the mighty demon took as it drew ever closer to their village. Only a few knew that the Yondaime was going to have to seal the beast into his own son, among them being the warriors from Uzu, and no one knew he would have been there already had it not been for the arrival of a spiral masked ninja, somehow strong enough to fight him.

"Damn it! Give me back my son," yelled Minato.

"Maybe Tobi doesn't want to mister Yondaime-san. Did you think about that?" was the masked man's retort. "Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said my name."

"You don't have a choice. I'm going to take him back whether you want to keep him or not." While he said that he threw five oddly shaped kunai at the man, but each one missed.

"It seems as if someone's anger makes them a bad shot," said Tobi jokingly.

The Hokage didn't reply as he disappeared in a bright yellow flash, only to appear behind Tobi. He started his attack by throwing a kick at Tobi's torso while using the momentum to bend down and pick up his kunai and come around with a swipe to the man's face.

"Oooo, looks like someone has a fancy little trick to display."

Minato still didn't reply as he quickly charged up a **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) **and swung it forward towards the man's face. He couldn't help but be shocked as his hand and arm went straight through the masked man yet he met no resistance. He turned around to find the man tangible again.

"Hmmm. That was almost too close; here have your son back. I think I've distracted you enough," said Tobi as he disappeared in a vortex shaped **Shunshin**.

The man was shocked that it seemed that simple but didn't waste any time in using a **Shunshin** to appear before the rest of the ninja. He didn't say anything, but the shinobi knew to back up as they knew he was the only one of them to even stand a chance. Only three Uzu warriors stood by him.

"So it is time," stated the largest warrior.

"I am afraid so, we have no time to waste. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique),**" said the Hokage as a large puff of smoke appeared. After it cleared the four shinobi were standing on top of a large toad.

"So you summoned me to help you with the Kyuubi then, very well, I will assist as much as I can," said the toad boss, Gamabunta. He then jumped ahead and landed in front of the Kyuubi, staring him down defiantly.

The fourth started going through hand signs as did two of the Uzu warriors, as the third held the Yondaime's child in his arms. Three jutsu were called out at the same time, Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal), Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style), and Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method). As they finished an image appeared behind the Yondaime.

"Who dares to summon me, the Shinigami?"

"I do sir, I need you to seal all the Kyuubi's chakra into my son, but I offer you my life instead of his."

"Very well, then it shall be," said the Shinigami as its hand pierced through the Yondaime and through him to the Kyuubi, whose chakra he forced into the infant. After that was done the Death God disappeared and the two Uzu warriors applied their seals.

"My son, your name is Naruto and I know that I am condemning to a life of being hated by many, but I know you are the only one capable of controlling the Kyuubi completely. I am leaving you in the care of the Uzumakis now, for they are your blood family and they will train you the best. I want you to know I love you and I am sorry for leaving you."

The powerful shinobi then passed away, leaving the demon in his sons, in the arms of warriors from a different village, but a warrior he knew he could trust, for he was his uncle, Renji Uzumaki.

"Well I guess we have to take care of you now, of course we will move to Konoha, for Uzu has been destroyed. Don't worry I will make sure you're safe," said Renji as he started walking back towards the Konoha shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, I know I was lacking in detail, but I wanted to go ahead and finish the prologue. Yes Renji's name came from Bleach but I couldn't think of a name. There will be some references to other animes/mangas mostly in the forms of combat. The Uzu people are a mix of samurai and ninja, that's the reason I say warrior. Well that's all for now. I'm going to work on Chapter one now, might be a while though. I have practice and school still so who know. Well I'm out but I'll be back, Dattebayo!


End file.
